A strange Twist of Events
by SorrowDreamer
Summary: Running,fighting,getting stronger,not that hard. All you have to do is train and you'll be just fine. The Chunnin exams is a whole different story. Esspeically for a squad like squad seven. Things get even more interesting when another team agrees to work
1. Allies?

AU. Team 7 is preparing for the Chunnin exams. They meet another team from the Sand Village. They aren't normal either,they have some unusual characteristics. Team 7 and this new Sand Team meet. Team 7 go through the exams; what happens when this new sand team ends up helping them through the exams?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own the plot.

* * *

Chapter One-

Meeting a new ally?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto were training hard. Going into the Chunnin exams they needed as much training as possible being rookies. Tomorrow was the written exams and they were nervous. Well, Naruto and Sasuke weren't showing it but Sakura was doing her best not to show her nerves. Sasuke stopped for a moment to see two Sand ninja sparring.

One is using puppets, the other using a sword. The puppet user was a girl. She had long brown hair which was back in a pony tail. She had dark blue eyes and was defiantly focused. The girl was wearing black leggings with a blue skirt over it with slits all the way up the sides so she could move. She wore a blue shirt, with a sweatshirt over top. The boy had shaggy brown hair that seemed to get into his face a lot. His eyes were also brown. He wore blue shirt with a brown pants. Sasuke looked away for a moment and threw a kunai which landed dead center of his target. He smirked. He looked back at the three…wait there had been two a minute ago. He watched this. The two that had been sparring had actually bowed to their teammate, yes _bowed_.

This female had long black hair that had a purplish tint to her hair and went down to her waist. Her bright eerie green eyes contrasted with her hair greatly and her pale skin seemed to make her hair even darker, if that was possible. She wore entirely black, even her sweat jacket which was zipped up almost all the way. The shirt underneath was black as well. "Guys I told you there's no need to bow I'm your teammate not a sensei or anything."she said. "I need a sparring partner but I've beaten both of you too many times."she added.

"Spar one of them?"suggested the boy with brown hair. He did look slightly relived as if not wanting to spar his teammate. He glanced at his other female teammate who looked equally relieved that she wouldn't be sparring her teammate.

The black haired female sighed. She looked over at team 7 looking rather uninterested. "An Uchiha is over there."she commented simply to her team who's heads jerked up and looked over as well. "Interesting..."she muttered.

"Planning to fight him?"asked the brown haired boy. "Looks like he's got a fan girl. Look at pinky."he said indicating Sakura. "She's not bad looking..."he added to himself.

"I'll fight you."said Sasuke having heard their conversation. He saw his two teammates stop also and looked over at the three sand ninja waiting for a reaction.

The black haired female nodded. "Fine, although it is polite to introduce yourself before asking for a fight."she said.

Sakura and Naruto had now joined Sasuke,one on each side. "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura, that blond kid is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Uchiha Sasuke."she said. When she said Sasuke's name the pink haired ninja gave a giggle and girlish squeal.

All three of the sand ninjas rolled their eyes at Sakura's reaction to Sasuke's name. "Okay this is Outani Saki,"said the black haired girl pointing at her brown haired female teammate. "The guy is Sasarine Ruke, and I'm Takaya Katsuki."

Sasuke nodded. "Doesn't Katsuki mean blood?"he asked.

"It does..."she said simply. "That doesn't really matter though." She took a defensive fighting stance. "You wanted a fight,you've got one."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright."he said. He ran a her kunai in each hand throwing them at her. He stared in shock as the kunai just missed. Katsuki.,he noticed hadn't moved an inch although a smirk had appeared on her face.

Katsuki smirked. "Whats wrong,you look surprised."she said. She threw a kunai and shirkin at him which he managed to dodge. She yawned as if to provoke him and it seemed to work.

Sasuke formed the hand signs for grand fire ball jutsu and did it. He thought it had at least hit although the Katsuki he had seen had apparently been a clone because it vanished with a burst of white light that blinded him momentarily.

Katsuki was hiding in a tree near by. She jumped down why he was having trouble seeing and sneaked up behind him putting a kunai to his throat. "I win."she said smirking. "I thought it would be a bit more impressive then that."

Sasuke growled in annoyance. He hadn't seen his coming at all. "Yeah you got lucky."he said. Those kunai before shouldn't have missed. There was something wrong with the way they moved,they swerved. He'd think it over later. **(AN: Sorry it's not a very good fight scene if you have any suggestions feel free to review)**

Katsuki put her kunai moving away back towards her team. "So you guys going to the Chunnin exams?"she asked. Saki and Ruke looked at her wondering what she was planning on asking.

Naruto grinned widely and nodded. "YEAH WE ARE,BELIEVE IT!"he yelled.

Saki looked at her female teammate. "What are you getting at?"she asked noticing the way her teammate's gaze was focused on the three other gennin that stood before them.

Katsuki nodded. "Okay. Well,this should be interesting..."she said a small smirk lingering on her face. "Well you guys know that there is a practical bit,right?"

Sakura looked surprised. "There is?"she asked.

Ruke nodded. "Yeah,Katsuki what are you getting at?"he asked.

Katsuki sighed. "Yes there is. Anyway what do you say we work together on the practical. I'd like to see your full potential."she said to team 7.

Sasuke glared at her and was about to refuse when Naruto interrupted. "Yeah okay."Naruto said.

Katsuki nodded. "Okay we'll see you tomorrow at the first test then."she said and walked away her teammates following her.

"Wait!"said Sasuke. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"Katsuki asked although her teammates had already started to walk.

"Win and stop those kunai."said Sasuke.

"I have a special kekei-genkei that lets me move things with my mind."Katsuki said. She walked away leaving the three gennin there.

Naruto grinned. "This is going to be so cool!"he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. This will be interesting."he said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well guys I'm going to head home."she said. "Bye Sasuke!Bye Naruto."she said waved briefly and headed back towards her home.

x

x

"You handled that fight well."said Ruke when Katsuki caught up with her two teammates.

"It wasn't as easy as it looked."she replied.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fan fiction so constrictive criticism is appreciated. I'll do my best to fix the mistakes. Rate and Review! Bye!**


	2. Chunnin Exam: Written

AU. Team 7 is preparing for the Chunnin exams. They meet another team from the Sand Village. They aren't normal either,they have some unusual characteristics. Team 7 and this new Sand Team meet. Team 7 go through the exams; what happens when this new sand team ends up helping them through the exams?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own the plot.

Affect things:

"Ello"-talking

_'Ello'_- thoughts

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy lately.** **I started a new story although it's about Bleach not Naruto although if you read or watched Bleach check it out when I put it up on the site. Oh yeah my birthday is on the 26th! Not that it really matters...**

* * *

Chapter Two-

Chunnin Exams: Exam One

* * *

_Previously-_

"_You handled that well."said Ruke when Katsuki had caught up with her teammates._

"_It wasn't as easy as it looked."She replied._

**X X X X**

"Saki come on get up!"yelled Ruke from outside her door. He knew he had succeeded to wake her when he heard grumbling from inside the room.

Saki sighed. "Coming."she said and quickly dressed, combed her hair, and finished getting ready. "Go wake Katsuki."she added. They had rented an apartment for the exams because of how long they were staying. Saki stepped out two minutes later.

"I was the first one up."Katsuki said. "I'm an insomniac remember?"

"Yeah, whatever can we go now?"asked Ruke sighing.

"Yeah lets go."said Saki and they left heading towards the exams.

XX

XX

They arrived at the waiting room about ten minutes before squad seven. Ruke, Katsuki, and Saki headed into the crowd and hung out with them.

About ten minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the room and was approached by the six other rookies. The conversation between them went on for a while until Kabuto approached. At this point Saki, Ruke, and Katsuki were listening in after seeing orange cards.

"I can tell you information on anyone in this room." explained Kabuto pushing the glasses up his nose. "So anyone want information?"he asked the nine rookies.

"Yes. On two people."said Sasuke. "Gaara from the hidden village of the Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"No fun. You already know their names."said Kabuto but did as he was asked. "Okay Rock Lee. He's a year older,this is his first time taking the exams,his teammates are Tenten and Hyugga Neji. His taijutsu skills are very impressive but the rest are horrible. He's done 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks."finished Kabuto.

"Now Gaara of the Desert."he said and inserted chakra into the card. "Mission experience he's done eight C ranks and one B rank. Thats amazing...one B rank as a gennin. Since this is his first time taking the exam I don't have a lot of information on him but it seems on all of the missions he has returned literally unharmed."he finished as he heard the gasps of shock from the rookies. "Is that it?"he asked.

"Wait. One more person."said Sakura surprising the other rookies.

"Who?"asked Kabuto.

"Katsuki from the Hidden Village of the Sand."said Sakura making Sasuke and Naruto look at her strangely.

"Okay."said Kabuto and inserted chakra into one more card. The information appeared. "Mission experience...12 C ranks, 14 D ranks, and one B rank. Her genjutsu skills are incredible for a gennin,her ninjutsu skills are the lowest on here and her taijutsu is a little above average. Her teammates are Sasarine Ruke and Outani Saki."he said.

Sakura nodded done asking questions.

XX

XX

"Alright listen up I'm your first exam proctor Morino, Ibiki ." said Morino, Ibiki who had just happen to come into the room with nine or ten Chunnin. "Take a seat."he said. After everyone was seated he went over the rules and such a strict 'Don't get caught cheating.' speech."Begin." he said and they did.

As Katsuki looked over the test she ran a hand through her hair. _'These questions are insane. They are hard and its as if the only option is to...cheat...of course thats why the getting caught cheating was such a big deal..'_ she thought. _'I can answer most of these if not all...but __what about Saki and Ruke...?'_

Saki sighed panicking slightly as she flipped over the exam and read the questions. _'I don't think I can answer all of these. I know we have to cheat but there's no way I can pull it off.' _she thought.

Ruke was having the exact same problem as his teammate Saki although he had figured out his way of cheating and was doing it well.

Sasuke was already using his Sharingon to cheat having figured out ten minutes ago that the whole idea of the exam was to cheat and do it well.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't cheating but answering the questions the best she could while worrying for Naruto in the process.

Naruto on the other hand was panicking and desperately trying to figure out a way to answer the questions. Everyone received a shock when the first team was disqualified. Team after team was eliminated.

Saki was really beginning to panic now,she didn't know what to do. Saki noticed however one person's paper near her was being reflected off of a mirror that she would be able to read off of. **(A/N: This was my friend's idea so I decided to use it.) **She used this to her advantage. She began to write quickly sneaking peeks at the mirror every so often.

Naruto was really panicking now. So many people were being disqualified. He was looking around when he heard Hinata say his name,he looked over. "Yeah?"he muttered back.

"You can copy off of my answers if you want..."Hinata whispered turning slightly red sliding her test underneath her arm so he could see the answers.

Naruto shook his head. "No thanks Hinata."he whispered back. "I don't want you getting caught."

"Oh okay."she said and looked away still blushing.

Kankuro stood up and went to the bathroom Temari and Gaara's eyes following him as he left. Katsuki had looked back also before looking back at her completed exam. She sighed and looked at each of her teammates who looked like they were doing fine. About five minutes later he returned right before the final tenth question was going to be delivered.

Ibiki looked at Kankuro. "Looks like you made it back in time for the tenth question. Take your seat."he said and Kankuro did so. "Before I say the tenth question I am adding two more rules. If you want to hear he question if you answer it now and you get the question wrong you can never take the exam again!" he said waiting for a momentarily to let the gasps be heard all over the room. "Although you can not take the question and decide to try again next time the Chunnin exams come around."he said.

"So we can just choose not to take it?"asked one ninja. Ibiki nodded. A lot of people were putting up their hands in the next couples minutes and apologizing to their teammates before walking out of the examination room.

Katsuki, Ruke,and Saki all knew there was no way they were going to give up or leave. They were interested in whether team seven was going to stay or not. Naruto looked like he was ready to crack. Naruto was shaking and worried debating whether to actually put his hand up. About a minute later he raised his hand but put it down,well more like slammed it down and gave a motivational speech which made everyone else feel better.

Ibiki smiled. "Congratulations you passed the first examination."he said to the startled group. He went into the explanation of the whole examination. When he was about to tell them what time to meet for the second exam a women crashed through the window with a giant sign.

"Alright maggots I'm your second exam proctor Anko."the women said. Then she realized something. "I'm too early again aren't I?"she asked.

"Yes."said Ibiki.

"Alright then. Maggots meet me at area fourty four tomorrow for the second examination!"Anko said loudly.

Katsuki, Ruke,and Saki looked at each other and smiled. They had passed the first exam and the second one was tomorrow. This might be a bit more interesting them they thought.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so constrictive criticism is appreciated. I'll do my best to fix the mistakes. R and R! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Welcome to the Forest of Death

AU. Team 7 is preparing for the Chunnin exams. They meet another team from the Sand Village. They aren't normal either,they have some unusual characteristics. Team 7 and this new Sand Team meet. Team 7 go through the exams; what happens when this new sand team ends up helping them through the exams?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own the plot.

Affect things:

"Ello"-talking

_'Ello'_- thoughts

_Ello_- Past events

**A/N: Well here's the update. Personally I thought I had more time on my hands then I did. I've been up late working on this so hope you like it. Birthday was on the 26th of July! Well anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three-

Welcome to the Forest of Death

_XX_

_Previously_

"_Alright then. Maggots meet me at training area forty-four tomorrow for the second examination!"Anko said loudly._

_Katsuki, Ruke,and Saki looked at each other and smiled . They had passed the first exam and the second one was tomorrow. This might be a bit more interesting then they thought._

_XX_

"Hey are you guys ready for the practical?"asked Ruke as the three walked towards where they were supposed to be for the second examination.

"Yep!"said Saki cheerfully. She was confident and ready for anything,so she acted. On the inside she was scared and nervous.

Katsuki didn't reply. Her usually pale face seemed paler then normal and she was clutching two war fans, she had brought especially for the examination since she didn't use them very often,very tightly. She had brought two extra weapons that she had normally carried around just forgotten to wear for two days, her katana and her fans. She had reasons behind her strange behavior and her teammates knew exactly what was up and didn't dare say anything about it,they knew how angry Katsuki could get if they brought up the subject.

"Relax Katsuki-san. Calm down." Saki said warningly. She heard Katsuki sigh in annoyance, "Katsuki-san being annoyed isn't going to get us anywhere."she snapped.

"Yeah I know."she replied as Ruke rolled his eyes at the two girls. This was usual for them,well to some degree. _'Girls are very strange...especially the ninja ones...' _he thought.

XX

"Alright maggots welcome to the forty-fourth training ground more commonly known to Shinobi as the Forest of Death." yelled Anko to the squads that had come for the second exam. "Fill out the forms take them over there."she pointed to the table. "And you will get what you need for the second exam." Each team did as they were supposed to receiving a scroll in return and instructions. They had some time to go over the instructions.

Ruke looked at his teammates. He was holding the scroll at the moment. "So who is going to take the scroll?"he asked them as Katsuki read over the rules and scanned the map they had been given.

"I think Katsuki should take it. " said Saki as Katsuki handed her the map and rules. She started to read them. "It seems we have five days..."she said. "I think we can do this. It should be easy for us."

"Yeah but we're with one of the rookie teams remember.,"pointed out Ruke as he handed the scroll to Katsuki. "I think it's time we need to think about showing them what we're really capable of."

"We will. Lets just go into the forest and if need be we show them our best moves."said Saki. "I mean we may not need them but I have a feeling we will..."

XX

Not to far away Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura were discussing the upcoming exam. "I don't think we should trust them,you read the rules. The whole point is to attack and take down other ninja to get the scrolls."said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan don't worry we'll be fine."said Naruto. "Believe it!"

Sasuke said nothing. He was ready and didn't need to listen to Sakura and especially Naruto's babbling. His eyes flickered over to their supposed allies. His eyes noticed the added weapons and tense posture,as well the paler then normal features of Katsuki. "Teme what are you looking at?"Naruto asked making Sasuke look at him.

"Nothing loser."said Sasuke. He noticed that Naruto was giving him a very strange grin.

"What?"he asked.

"You were looking at Katsuki..."said Naruto grinning evilly.

"So?"asked Sasuke annoyed now at the look on Naruto's face. "Dobe you're being annoying."he added.

"Yeah Naruto stop annoying Sasuke!"said Sakura hitting Naruto on the head making him whine in pain.

"Sakura-chan that hurt!"said Naruto although it was more like a whine.

"Come on we need to get to the gate so we can do the exam."said Sasuke and walked off hands in his pockets like usual.

When team seven arrived at the gate the were supposed to be at Sasuke took the scroll,much to Naruto's annoyance,and pocketed it. "Don't complain dobe."said Sasuke before Naruto could even start. Then the gates swung open and they went inside. "That sand team were they to the left or the right of us?"asked Sasuke.

"The...left."said Sakura thinking quickly. She and Sasuke headed to the left noticing Naruto wasn't following them. "Idiot it's this way."said Sakura seeing him turn around in confusion. She sighed and went to catch up with Sasuke who hadn't stopped and she heard not far behind her Naruto's embarrassed mutters.

XX

"Which way left or right?"asked Ruke having the same discussion with his team as team seven had moments ago. He looked at Saki who looked like she was about to speak.

"The right."answered Saki. "Come on."she added as they started off her in front followed by her two teammates. They moved quickly and silently although as they moved Saki swore she noticed in increase in the tension around the group. She had to admit this place was creepy and different them anything they could have expected. She couldn't suppress a shiver of fear and loathing for this place already.

Katsuki looked at Saki. "Hey Saki calm down."she said noticing the stiffness of her female teammate. She saw Saki's pale face,she sped up so she was beside her. "Relax."

"I know I'm trying."said Saki. They heard movement and stopped running. Then each teammate in turn registered Naruto's annoying loud voice. They frowned as squad seven came quickly into view. "Oh it's just you guys."

Naruto was about to yell at them when Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth. "Naruto don't yell!"she snapped letting go off him and then hitting him on the head.

"Lets find a clearing."said Ruke. He started off followed by his team and then squad seven. They continued for a long while until they finally found a decent clearing. "We should stop here."suggested Ruke.

"But its only a five day time frame wasting a whole day would be pointless."said Sakura.

"Don't worry they'll come to us we don't need to come to them."said Ruke smirking. He looked at his teammates who nodded in understanding.

Sasuke frowned. "That's pointless staying here all night."he said.

"Uchiha who kicked your ass two days ago?"asked Katsuki.

"You although you barley won."said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be making suggestions or comments because no one is gonna listen to a guy who's whole family got their asses kicked and destroyed by one teenager."snapped Katsuki. Her teammates stared in shock at Katsuki's jeer.

Sasuke was fired up his Sharingon activating by his anger. "What did you say?"he asked.

"You heard me."said Katsuki. "Hard of hearing chicken ass?"

Sakura would have said something although at this rate she didn't really want to intervene.

"Katsuki..."said Saki grabbing her shoulder for she looked like she was about to storm off. "Whats wrong...never mind I know whats wrong but don't take it out on him." She felt how tense Katsuki was. She frowned.

Katsuki looked away. "Sorry."she said although she didn't sound like she was.

"Lets just stay here."said Ruke sitting down. "I think we should at night take watches in twos."

"Good idea,"said Saki sitting down next to Ruke. "Who with who?"

"If we base it on abilities and who would work well with others it would probably be Sakura and I, Saki and Naruto..."said Ruke. "But then that leaves those two..." he said glancing at Katsuki and Sasuke who's eyes had faded back to black.

XX

As night came the six were daring enough to start a small fire but made sure it was kept small. They had decided shifts. The first shift would be Naruto and Saki, the second shift would be Sasuke and Katsuki,and the third would be Ruke and Sakura.

Naruto and Saki were up talking quietly well more Naruto babbling about Konoha and Saki listening more then anything. Saki was staring into the fire without really paying much attention. "Naruto...be quiet for a minute."said Saki noticing what she though was a tree branch moving. She pulled out a kunai and motioned for Naruto to do the same. They waited. People talking could be heard and Saki swiftly put out the fire and waited for the others to move on before starting it again.

"That was weird you'd think they would notice us.'said Naruto grinning. "But we're stealthy! Believe it!"

Saki rolled her eyes. "Shut it Naruto."she muttered as she finished lighting the small fire again. "We only have two more or so hours before we switch." Those two hours passed slowly for her,she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before the exam and now she had to stay awake. She noticed Naruto seemed fine talking and being his normal hyper self although she occasionally thought she saw him yawn or stare off into space saying nothing at all. She had to admit to herself it was a nice change for a little instead of him talking constantly.

About two hours later Saki lightly tapped Katsuki although she found Katsuki hadn't slept at all. '_She needs to stop being an insomniac...its gonna cost her one day...'_ she thought slightly annoyed. She laid down however and fell asleep quickly.

Katsuki frowned and sat up pulling out a kunai just in case. She glanced,more like glared, at the Uchiha prodigy who was sitting there looking around.

"Why are you looking at me?"he asked glancing once at her them around and up a the sky which was mostly covered by trees although there was a tiny patch of sky visible.

"No reason."she responded. She sighed and fingered the kunai. "You think you're real unlucky don't you?"she asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?"asked Sasuke curios.

"Your clan was killed I'm guessing you probably think its pretty bad."she said quietly. Sasuke visibly stiffened. "I'm right aren't I?"asked Katsuki. Sasuke didn't answer. He was slightly angry that she had brought this up again.

"Yeah."growled Sasuke very annoyed now.

"Sorry, I'll shut up."said Katsuki looking down suddenly giving off a very shy presence.

"No tell me why you said those things."said Sasuke looking at her with a calm stoic expression.

" Its nothing."she said simply and glanced around. She had an ominous feeling about this place. She really didn't like it. Katsuki frowned. Her grip tightened on the kunai.

"Tell me."Sasuke said getting seriously annoyed.

Katsuki hesitated. "I was going to say that you aren't the only one who has lost family members and you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."she said quietly. She threw the kunai for no real reason and it made a loud THUNK as it embedded itself in the tree nearby.

"What're you talking about?"asked Sasuke.

"I don't have anything else to say."she said simply. Katsuki got up and retrieved the kunai from the tree and then sat down again holding it leaving Sasuke for the rest of the shift to think about what she said.

A couple hours later Katsuki and Sasuke woke Ruke and Sakura for their shift. Katsuki finally got Ruke up about ten minutes after Sasuke had woken Sakura up. Katsuki laid down hoping sleep would come although doubted it would although surprisingly a half hour later it did.

Ruke looked at Sakura. "Still half asleep."he guessed as she nodded. "Well you're going to have to stay awake."

"Yeah I know."yawned Sakura. She sighed and looked around. "Do you know what time it is?"she asked.

Ruke shook his head. "No sorry."he said. He sighed. "You nervous for the rest of the exam?"he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I know Naruto and Sasuke are good but I'm not nearly as good as them..."she said. "I just really want Sasuke to notice me."

"Why?"asked Ruke.

"Well he's my teammate and...I like him."said Sakura

"Why do you like him?"he asked.

"I don't know...I do though."she said.

He nodded. "Just think about that."he said. Ruke noticed her questioning look. "Just trust me."he added grinning slightly.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah whatever. You're really weird."she said.

Ruke grinned. "Yeah I know."he said. The rest of the shift passed in a comfortable silence and before they knew it the next day was already there.


End file.
